megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Bright Man
is a Robot Master that was created by Doctor Mikhail Cossack for the purpose of exploring dark areas, providing a constant source of light and guidance to Russian explorers. However, Dr. Wily modified him in Mega Man 4 to serve as a combat robot to fight against Mega Man. His Special Weapon, the Flash Stopper, emits an intense light beam with ten million watts of power from the light bulb on his head. The strong light activates a safety device in the camera eyes of robots, blinding them for a brief moment, which makes them unable to move. He than proceeds to attack stunned opponents without mercy.[http://www.capcom.co.jp/ps1books/rock04/boss/boss.html Rockman Complete Works official site] Bright Man is an intelligent Robot Master, being a fast thinker and an accomplished inventor in his spare time, but is a chatterbox and has a tendency to bore his colleagues by talking too much on the same subjects for long periods of time. He has a particular dislike for red-light districts, and is weak to the Rain Flush due to its ability to short out his bulb. Video game appearances ''Mega Man 4 Bright Man is one of the eight bosses. He will jump around the room at random, stopping to stun Mega Man with his Flash Stopper and then fire at him, similar to Flash Man's means of attack. He will only use Flash Stopper after losing 12, 20, or 24 HP. It is best to use the Rain Flush while trying to avoid his shots as best as possible. If he is shot once with an uncharged Mega Buster shot and then if the Rain Flush is used against him repeatedly, he will never use Flash Stopper. Mega Man IV Bright Man is one of the first four bosses. His attack pattern is similar to the one used in ''Mega Man 4. ''Mega Man'' (Game Gear) Bright Man is one of the initial four bosses, alongside Stone Man, Napalm Man and Star Man. His attacking pattern is similar to his original NES appearance, but he moves faster and jumps around much more quickly. His Flash Stopper is particularly useful against Napalm Man and Star Man. Data Mega Man & Bass CD data Note: This database mistakenly states that Bright Man emits one million watts instead of ten million. ''Rockman Complete Works'' data １０００まんワットのヒカリをはっすることができ、そのヒカリをみたら動けなくなってしまう。それをのぞけばたいして強くない。 Translation: He is able to emit light of 10 million watts, if you see the light it will immobilize you. Except for it he is not much strong. Stage enemies Enemies in Bright Man's stage in Mega Man 4: *100 Watton *Battan *Dompan *Gachappon *Minoan *Totem Polen Enemies in Bright Man's stage in the Game Boy Mega Man IV: *100 Watton *Dompan *Gachappon *Guts Hover *Minoan Damage Data Chart Amount of damage in units that Bright Man receives from each Special Weapon in Mega Man 4. *For the Mega Buster and Pharaoh Shot, the first digit is when the weapon is fired normally and the second is when it is fully charged. Other media ''Mega Man'' (Ruby-Spears) Bright Man appeared in the episodes "Electric Nightmare", "Robo Spider", "Curse of the Lion Men" and "Bro Bots" in Ruby-Spears' Mega Man animated series, where he was voiced by Garry Chalk. Here, Bright Man's design was somewhat different- he has a yellow face, solar panels around his neck that he can use to charge up his Flash Stopper, and does not use his arm cannon. He prefers to immobilise enemies with the Flash Stopper and finish them off by other means, including his fellow Robot Masters, and has the additional ability to make humans fall unconscious with it. He is bulkier and clumsier than his in-game counterpart, often proving quite incompetent in combat- even when manning a tank. He also had his own action figure. ''Mega Man Megamix Bright Man was originally assigned to regions that were suffering from a lack of electricity, serving as a back up light source, but he was modified to battle against Mega Man. His Flash Stopper is capable of producing a one-million watt flash of light, which causes all surrounding robots' eye cameras to activate an industry-standard safety feature that shuts off all visual input, stopping the robots for a short time. The Flash Stopper's main weakness lies in the fact that its flash of light flares out in every direction, which limits its range, and robots outside of this range are not affected as severely. To power such an intense flash, Bright Man features a large capacity high-voltage capacitor, which is charged using a step-up converter. Due to the sheer size of the capacitor, it takes Bright Man quite a while to charge up to full capacity between uses. Bright Man appeared in the story "The Grim Reaper of Resurrection", and is shown as a cowardly pacifist. When Skull Man attacked Dr. Cossack's home, Bright Man hides to protect himself. He repairs Toad Man and Dive Man, and helps Mega Man and the others search Dr. Cossack. When the group is attacked, Bright Man hides again, but he shows up to take down Pharaoh Man. Unwilling to fight, Bright Man decides to use parts of his own body to repair Pharaoh Man, Dust Man, and Drill Man. He is repaired after Dr. Cossack's rescue. Rockman 4 Bright Man (misnamed "Flash Man" in the manga) is the second of Cossack's eight robots to be defeated by Mega Man. Other appearances Bright Man also appeared in the manga ''Rockman 4Koma Dai Koushin and was briefly alluded to in Archie Comics' Mega Man #23. He made his full appearance in Mega Man #28, where he, Pharaoh Man, and all the rest of the world's robots were shut down from Ra Moon's electromagnetic waves. He eventually appeared later in issue 32, aiding in the restoration of the planet in the days after Ra Moon was shut down, although it was not made clear if he got the EMP dampener before then or not. Gallery MM4-BrightMan.jpg|Bright Man's original Mega Man 4'' artwork. R20BrightMan.png|Front, side, and back view of Bright Man. BrightMegamix.png|Bright Man in Mega Man Megamix. R4BrightMan.png|Bright Man in the Rockman 4 manga. 4KomaBright.png|Bright Man in Rockman 4Koma Dai Koushin. BrightmanNP.jpg|Image of Bright Man from Nintendo Power. Brightmanactionfigure.jpg|Bright Man's action figure from the cartoon show. Bright Man.jpg|Bright Man + Dompan figure. Trivia *Bright Man's dislike is "unmoral districts" (a euphemism for where brothels and other ill repute areas are). These are often called "Red-light districts", since brothels tend to have red lights in them. *Bright Man's original name was , named after a brand of light bulbs in Japan.Atomic Fire - Yoshitaka Enomoto interview References de:Bright Man es:Bright Man Category:Robot Masters Category:Mega Man 4 bosses Category:Mega Man IV bosses Category:Mega Man Game Gear bosses Category:Wily Numbers Category:Robots made by Dr. Cossack Category:Spacetime Robot Masters